


The Good, Bad, and Embarrassing of Being a Newly-Awakened (Half) Demon

by Woofie



Series: Once A Demon, Always A Demon [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Okumura Rin, Character Study, Demon Behavior, Demon things, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Half Demon I Mean, He Still Does Demon Things Though, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Or Deals With Demon Things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purring, Rin's Guide To Being A Newly Awakened Demon, Sadly He Doesn't Get One, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Tail Shenanigans, Tails, Wholesome, headcanon stuff, maybe next time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofie/pseuds/Woofie
Summary: The good, bad, and embarrassing of being a newly-awakened (half) demon. Featuring our wholesome, absolutely huggable, Rin.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Everyone
Series: Once A Demon, Always A Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917199
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	The Good, Bad, and Embarrassing of Being a Newly-Awakened (Half) Demon

**The Oblivious Habit**  
Yukio was well aware that his brother’s new awakening might have some effects on him, both mentally and physically. He didn’t, with all his endless knowledge, expect purring to be one of the many new quirks.

It wasn’t something he noticed right away. In fact, the odd phenomenon didn’t even start until Rin took in Kuro. Yukio was sure there was a correlation there, but he tried not to think too hard about it. His brother was not a cat.

But he was purring. Or at least, imitating some sound under the same category. The sound, quiet and almost indistinguishable over the sounds of class chatter, was definitely there. 

Yukio confirmed this for sure when he came home late one night. He silently pushed open the door to his and Rin’s shared room and spared his sleeping brother a glance. The half demon was curled protectively around one of his pillows, Kuro laying asleep over his midsection. Both of them were surrounded by what Yukio could only describe as a nest (an accurate description that he would later realize was as literal as it sounded). Between the both of them, Yukio could clearly hear a symphony of low thrumming. 

Sighing, Yukio couldn’t help the soft smile that formed at his lips. Rin wasn’t a cat, but he sure could act like one. Careful to not wake Kuro (his brother wouldn’t wake even if the world was ending), Yukio ambled to his own bed. The purring didn’t stop even as he made himself comfortable in the sheets. He found himself drifting off to the same sound, throwing him into a land of dreamless sleep.

_(It should be noted that Rin definitely only does it when Kuro does it and he is never made aware of the habit. Which, of course, also means Rin brings Kuro to class with him more often than people realize.)_

**Building A Home**  
Rin wasn’t quite sure when it occurred to him that his sleeping habits were changing. Because of this, he also had no clue when the changes actually started. He only knew it was sometime after moving into the abandoned boy’s dorms that Mephisto had so graciously lent out to him and his brother (and subsequently sometime after his “awakening”). This left weeks of absent timespan where he was supposedly amassing a collection of seemingly random objects on his bed. Or, as Mephisto so casually put it, building his nest.

Rin could vaguely recall waking up on one of the first nights in the new dorms and being unsatisfied with his thin blanket. He had left the warmth of his bed and spent an unnecessarily long amount of time wandering blearily around the dormitory in such of something more to his tastes. He ended up stumbling back to his shared room with three more blankets and two adequately fluffed pillows. Yukio, unsurprisingly, had questioned the sudden increase of niceties that morning, but Rin could only offer a tired shrug in response. It was simply what he wanted in the midst of his half-asleep state. Yukio let the conversation go with an exasperated, “make sure you make your bed.” (Which, of course, never happened.)

From that point forward, Rin found himself slipping a variety of other things into his sleeping area. It wasn’t something that he did consciously (proven by his confusion upon finding one of Yukio’s shirts buried in his sheets). All Rin knew was that his bed felt comfortable and he didn’t care to mess it up anytime in the near future.

Which is exactly when he came home to find his entire setup gone, replaced by neatly folded covers and a very ignorant brother. Rin couldn’t even describe the feelings that overcame him. Anger, probably, but also a superfluous amount of sadness. He felt dejected, as if somebody had destroyed his home (not unlike the feelings he had looking at the monastery just before leaving). He ended up spending the entire time ignoring Yukio (who was extremely confused by the sudden silent treatment) and frantically trying to recreate what he had. 

It wasn’t until later that night, when Rin laid on his bunched up covers, that he admitted maybe something was wrong with him. 

_(Nesting; a physical result of either excess stress or the need to be comforted. “Nests” are often made where the maker feels most comfortable and are filled with things that bring comfort.)_

**A Tail For The Masses**  
Rin wasn’t sure how to feel about his new appendage at first. His tail, as much as a weak point as it was, did seem to help in some situations. 

It’s main function, according to Yukio, was balance. At first, Rin was unsure how much truth came with that fact. It only took him jumping out of three different windows to confirm that, yes, it greatly improved his likelihood of landing without breaking something. 

It’s secondary function, which Rin felt proud of for discovering partly on his own, was acting as some sort of buffer. As weird as it was, the majority of the cram school students seemed to look to his tail as some sort of trust exercise. Shura had explained it to him once, though it still confused him. Basically, his tail was his weakness (as any half decent exorcist AND demon would know) and he let it out freely around them. A sign of trust; big bold letters that spelled out “grab here if I act out”. Rin, in truth, simply kept his tail out because it was more comfortable.

The first time Rin had tried to hide his tail, he had made the unfortunate mistake of wrapping it securely around his thigh. At the time he hadn’t put much thought into it. It cost him dearly when he’d plopped carelessly into his seat, resulting in a zap of uncomfortable pain that ran all the way up his spine. Sitting on your own tail is not a pleasant experience.

The second time, he actually used his brain and settled on wrapping the furry limb around his waist like a belt. It was still uncomfortable and it made him feel stiff by the time he stripped into his pajamas at night, but it was better than getting it chopped off by some trigger-happy exorcist.

Speaking of pajamas, Rin could go on a full tirade just talking about how hard it is to sleep agreeably with a tail. Once he got used to it it wasn’t so bad, but the initial shock that hit at two in the morning when he rolled over onto the appendage still didn’t sit well with him. He was thankful he didn’t move around more than he did. Aside from that, Rin could only complain when the tail slapped him in the face for no apparent reason.

If you ignored the blatant “ultimate weakness” label on his tail, Rin supposed most of the pros outweighed the cons. Especially when he realized how nice it felt to just comb the limb in the bath. It was relaxing, only comparable to maybe a massage. So no, he didn’t mind it too much. Much like his flames, it soon became something he accepted as a part of himself. 

_(Rin had briefly thought about using his tail as bait to get in hits, but he quickly decided he’d prefer to not risk the sensitive appendage.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! I hope you enjoyed these slightly longer drabbles! I love Rin, he's such a cutie and I think he's fun to try and write. If you have any suggestions for what more I should write, go ahead and give me them! I can't guarantee an update (considering I never really planned to add more unless I thought of something particularly interesting), but who knows--maybe you'll strike me with inspiration!


End file.
